Pokemon: Galactic Quest
by FlikFreak
Summary: Novelization of DP, so Spoilers abound! Young Tana is just an ordinary girl living in the town of Twinleaf. Life is simple and normal...until one day, her best friend Skailer gets alittle too curious after seeing a certain news report... HIATUS
1. Ambush!

My first pokémon fanfic. I feel people tend to overlook the other parts of the game when they focus on training a ton. Now, without further ado…

This is just a novelization of Pokemon: Diamond/Pearl. Nothing really special; I was just inspired to write it. I'm giving it my own twist here and there, but I'll do my best to stick to the original stuff.

I know, I know. The title kinda sounds crappy, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else. O.o;

**This follows the main plot of the games, **_**not the anime**_, so the main two names that you get to choose were changed for clarity's sake. Sorry I have to stress that, but I'd like it to come across the first time is all. Edit: I'd also like to add that in this fic the gyms either will be of minor importance or will not be stressed very much if at all.

Main Character (Female): Tana  
Rival: Skailer

Rating subject to change.

_**Yes, there will be spoilers! Plenty!**_

Pokémon: Diamond  
A Novelization by Eiyoko

Chapter One: Ambush!

Professor Rowan hardly noticed anything else around him when he got deep enough into his work. He was often called strange because of it, but everyone knew he was the most well-known professor in Shinnoh for his incredible feats.

Strangely enough, the never-distracted professor was about to get a complete change in plans for his studies.

"And now for our latest topic! A mysterious group known as Team Galactic has been showing up in almost every major city in Shinnoh. Reports of them to authorities have included theft, threats, and even violence in some cases. Team Galactic claims to be seeking an energy source from pokémon, and have been questioning people about any strange sightings…"

"Lucas," the old man said idly. "Come take a look at this."

A boy with chestnut-brown hair jogged into the room. "What is it, Professor?" he asked cheerfully.

Rowan motioned to the screen. "Take a look at this," he said shortly.

"…was seen entering the vincity of Lake Valor two weeks ago, but has not contacted his assistants since. Many blame his disappearance on the mirage said to have been spotted at the lake. More details as reports come in…"

The professor turned to face Lucas. "Well? What do you think?"

Lucas looked back at Professor Rowan in anticipation. "Maybe we should check it out."

Rowan nodded. "It'd be a start," he muttered. "Now that I mention it, I remember that there've been rumors about a mirage at Lake Verity. We should start there."

"Do you think it'll be the same one?"

"I'm not sure. There might not even be one." He rubbed his chin in thought. "Though…I'd like to find out the validity of the rumors myself, and there's only one way to do that."

"Eh?"

Tana flipped off the TV and sighed. The news was getting old fast, what with those Team Galactic loonies running about. To add to it, people were reporting sightings of rare pokémon all over Shinnoh, but researchers weren't finding anything. That case with the disappearing researcher had gone on for a while, and was quickly getting old. Any of the topics would have easily interested Tana if they weren't the only thing on the news every day for the past two months.

Oh, well. It could be worse.

Tana headed downstairs from her bedroom to find her mother waiting for her. "What's wrong?" she said, tucking her ebony black hair behind one ear.

"Skailer ran by here just earlier," her mother relied. "He seemed as though he were in a real hurry."

"He's always in a hurry," Tana said. "Where is he?"

"Back at his own house. He said he had to get a few things."

Tana nodded. "Alright. See you later, Mom!" She hurried out the door.

Her mother called after her. "Don't go in the tall grass! That's where pokémon usually are! You'll get hurt!"

Tana hardly heard her mother's warning. She was already rushing toward Skailer's house.

And she literally ran into him.

"OW! Geez, what was that for?!"

Tana groaned and re-adjusted her white cap. "You're the one always getting onto me for being late." She stood up, brushing off her skirt. "What's the issue?"

Skailer suddenly forgot all about the crash; his grass-green eyes were wide with excitement. "Did you see that report on the mirages?"

"How could I not? It's on the news every other day."

"Well, the mirage they were talking about was at a lake…right?"

"Yeah," Tana said slowly. "It was at Lake Valor, I think."

"Well, Lake Verity isn't far from here. Do you think maybe there's one there, too?"

_Oh, boy,_ Tana thought. _Here he goes again._

"Come on, I'll meet you near the Lakefront! If you're late, it's a one-million fine!" Skailer took off running, Tana right on his heels.

It didn't take long for Tana to catch up with her hasty friend. They huddled in some thick bushes near the lake, gazing over its surface intently. For what seemed like hours, the two friends patiently waited.

"How much longer?" Tana whispered after a long while had passed. "I still don't see anything."

"Just a few more minutes!" Skailer replied quietly, and the silence continued.

Tana sighed; she'd never understand Skailer. One moment he's running faster than your average Rapidash; next thing you know he's more patient than a Snorlax. Holding back the urge to make a bad remark at him, Tana focused on the surface of the lake.

_You are…?_

Tana nearly yelped in surprise, but something kept her silent. A voice…? Where had it come from? "Did you hear that, Skai?"

Skailer looked at his friend oddly. "Hear what?"

"Apparently not," Tana said, her voice gradually trailing off until it was on the verge of silence. "Who are you?"

_Please help us…_

"Huh?"

_Please…_

"Professor, I don't think anything is here."

Skailer and Tana looked to the side. There stood an old, grey-haired man wearing a lab coat...and a boy about their age. A briefcase lay in the tall grass, unnoticed by the two.

"Strange," the old man said. "Rumors of this sort are usually true." He glanced briefly at the bush that Skailer and Tana were hiding in.

"What do we do now?" asked the boy.

"Well, Lucas, I think I'll head back to Sandgem. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

The two walked off looking rather disappointed. After a few minutes just to be sure, Skailer and Tana exited their hiding place. "Who were those guys?" Tana asked.

"No idea," Skailer said, turning back to face the lake. "Think they were looking for the same thing that we were?"

"Probably…"

Skailer noticed the dazed aura coming from his friend. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Skailer nodded and looked back at where the two were standing. "Hey…isn't that the old guy's briefcase?"

Tana squinted her eyes. Sure enough, there was a briefcase sitting in the grass, right where the two strangers were standing earlier. "Let's go get a closer look," she heard Skailer say.

"Gatta be careful," Tana replied. "Pokémon tend to come out in tall grass."

"Oh, puh-leeze! We shouldn't be in there **too** long."

The two children rushed into the grass quickly. They knelt beside the briefcase. It looked old and worn, and the latches on the top looked like they were bound to fall off at any given time.

"I wonder what's in it?"

Tana shot the death glare to Skailer. "Are you nuts?!"

"Oh, come on! Finders keepers!"

"I say we return it."

"No way! There might be something cool in it!"

The two began a stereotypical tug-of-war over the parcel.

"Give…it…here!"

"NO WAY!"

"COME ON!"

"SNOOP!"

"GOODY-GOODY!"

_SSKKKRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!_

In an instant, the two lost all concentration on the briefcase, and just in time: there were two wild starlies headed their way.

And they looked very, _very_ angry.

(I'm sorry if it turned out bad; I had to get it out before I lost it entirely! Chappie 2 is on its way for anyone who is interested! Whacha guys think? Feel free to post feedback here!)


	2. Piplup

Chapter Two: Piplup

"RUN!"

Tana didn't have to be commanded. She began to flee the area, but turned and went back.

"What're you doing?!" She heard Skailer call after her. "You'll be killed!"

"The briefcase!" Tana replied as she ran back into the fray. She waved her arms about wildly. "Get out of here!"

The starlies quickly took notice of Tana. Instead of fleeing, however, they began pecking at her with their beaks. Luckily, young starlings were not strong at pecking, nor were their beaks that strong, so Tana was able to escape injury.

She was unable to escape the headaches, though.

Tana screamed in attempt to frighten the wild pokémon off of her, but it was no use. Finally, having enough, the girl slumped in defeat.

"Tana! The briefcase!"

Tana whipped her head around to see one of the starlies trying to fly off with the briefcase. Desperately, she latched onto the briefcase, causing the starly to stagger in midair.

"This is just great…" Skailer cried. "Whose crazy idea was this, anyway?"

"Yours, genius!" Tana shouted back as she continued her attempt to wrench the briefcase from the pokémon's grasp. Her efforts immediately backfired: the second starly pecked her fingers. Surprised, Tana jerked her hands back, and the starlies took off, briefcase in tow.

Tana watched helplessly as the briefcase went higher and higher above her, and then clattered open. She could barely make out countless papers scattering to the winds, and looked at the ground as if it were the cause of all her problems. What if the owner of the briefcase came looking for it? How would she explain what happened?

THUD! Something hard fell on Tana's head, causing her to yelp suddenly. She was surprised at its weight; it was pretty light if anything. Scrambling blindly with her hands in the tall grass for whatever had smacked her skull.

She found the object right away. It was round…spherical….

"A pokéball…?" Tana said quietly.

_SSSKKKRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!_

Tana cried out as she saw the starlies descending on her. Stricken by panic, she flung herself to the side. The swooping attack missed by inches.

An idea suddenly occurred to Tana. What if…maybe, she could use the pokémon in the pokéball to defend herself? It wasn't the right thing to do, since they didn't belong to her, but she'd rather not get the beak treatment again.

Swallowing guilt whole, Tana threw the pokéball forth. A bright light shone from it, and slowly formed into a creature that Tana had never seen before…at least not in person. It was small bird-like pokémon, almost cute-looking, and blue. She had heard of this creature in class…what was it called again?

"Piplup!"

So much for that.

Tana was about to shout an order like she had seen other trainers do when the starlies began to charge at her once more. The piplup spun around, shooting an array of bubbles at the starlies. The starlies, surprised at the sudden reinforcement, took off screeching.

Tana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was going to have a hard time explaining this to the owner of the piplup, sure, but he'd understand. At least she was still alive.

The piplup waddled over to her curiously. Tana almost smiled – it was rather cute. When it reached her, big black eyes wide in awe, it squeaked cheerfully.

Tana blinked in surprise. The pokémon had obeyed her in the battle, and now it was fond of her! How

"Tana! Hurry up before they come again!"

Tana squinted at the ground. There were two other pokéballs nearby. She gathered them as quickly as she could and raced out of the grass, the piplup following quickly. Skailer looked as if he had just been scolded. "What happened? And…who's that little guy?"

Tana hardly knew where to begin.

(Yeah, I know, I kinda rushed this one too x.X; Comments, anyone? Maybe some critique? By the way, this is rated PG-13 for moments coming later.)


	3. A Sudden Start

Chapter Three

"Pokémon?" Skailer asked Tana as they headed home from the lakefront.

"Yeah. They probably belong to that old guy. There were a bunch of papers too, but they're long gone by now."

Skailer's shoulders sagged. "Great. How are we ganna explain THIS one?!"

"Honesty is the best policy, they say."

The two children looked in front of them to see none other than the two strangers from before: the old man in the white lab coat and the boy. Their expressions were nearly blank.

"Come on, Tana," Skailer urged. "Let's get out of here…"

Tana ignored him. "Sir, are these pokémon yours?"

The old man nodded. "Indeed they are. Hmm…?" He noticed Piplup walking beside her. "Why is he out of his pokéball?"

Tana rubbed her head sheepishly. "Actually, a few starlies attacked…I thought I could use one to defend myself with…"

The old man looked at the piplup for a while, and then finally said, "Lucas. I'm going back to my lab. Young lady, come visit me when you get the chance." With that, he turned around and walked off, the boy following with a most puzzled look on his face.

"Wait! Sir! Don't you want your…"

But he was already out of sight.

Tana glanced at Skailer for help, but he only shook his head. "I've got stuff to do at home. You go on ahead."

"You look awful, dear! What happened?"

Tana rubbed her head. "I went in the tall grass near Lake Verity and two starlies attacked."

Her mother looked at her sternly. Tana knew a lecture was on its way, and quickly added, "I think someone sent them after me."

Suprisingly, her mother sighed. "You need to be more ca…what's that?"

Tana realized her mother had just noticed the piplup next to her. "He chased them off," she said. "He belongs to some old man from Sandgem. He didn't seem to want it back, but he told me to visit him."

Tana's mother smiled. "Get your backpack and I'll fix you some food."

"Huh?"

"He wants to see you in Sandgem town. You should go apologize to him."

Tana nodded. "Right!"

Commander Mars was not happy. The experiments might be succeeding, but the local public was beginning to get suspicious of Team Galactic. It was only a matter of time until the authorities took action.

At least they were making progress.

"How's it looking, Commander?"

Mars turned her glance to one of the henchmen assigned to her crew in the windworks near the town of Floaroma. "We're doing alright for now," she said. "We still have a long way to go."

"What are the readings looking like?"

"The ancients were very intelligent. Many of the clues we need are well-hidden…" Mars stood up and turned to directly address the henchman, a stern look in her eye. "It won't be long. Prepare to run the final tests."

"Yes, Commander."

"So you had to defend yourself…" Professor Rowan, the old man Tana had met, muttered. "At least the piplup is unharmed. What a coincidence…"

Tana blinked. "Sir…?"

"Young lady, I have been chased by a group called Team Galactic for some time now. They are after my research data of the evolution of pokémon. What I left for them was a bunch of jargon and a few pokéballs containing 'undesirable' pokémon. It turns out the bait worked, they've been exposed – though not quite in the way thatI had hoped."

Tana laughed nervously. "Sorry, Professor."

Rowan shook his head. "It is quite alright. Actually, I'd like to ask you a favor."

"Huh?"

Professor Rowan handed Tana a strange-looking device that anyone would recognize. "This is a pokédex. I need it to fill with data so that I may continue my studies. Any trainer would make good use of it."

"You mean…I can be a trainer?"

"Yes, and you may keep Piplup as your partner."

"Th-thank you, sir!"

Rowan nodded. "The first gym is in Oreburgh. I trust you will be able to handle yourself in heading there."

"That's right, sir!"

"Well, then, off you go. Lucas, accompany her to the first part of route 202, will you?"

Lucas tilted his head slightly, then said, "Yes, Professor!" He, Piplup and Tana hurried out the door.


	4. Don't Follow Me

Chapter Four Don't Follow Me

Lucas pointed ahead. "That's Route 202. Just keep heading north and you should get to Jubilife City within a day."

Tana nodded quietly. Lucas noticed her silence. "Something wrong?" He asked.

Tana shook her head. "This is just really sudden. That's all."

Lucas smiled warmly. "It'll be fine. Just use those tricks I showed you and you'll have no problem."

"I guess."

Lucas shook his head knowingly. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

Tana nodded. "Yeah, very."

Lucas patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it in no time."

Tana grinned. "Yeah, you're right. Well, I'm off!" She hopped onto her bike and took off cycling down the road at a high speed, backpack strapped on tightly. Lucas waved farewell to her, then headed back for the laboratory.

"Incredible," Mars muttered when she saw the readings on her computer screen. "It's almost as if the ancients themselves are still alive!"

The reading of usable energy was incredibly strong. It was coming from the three lakes, the peak of mount Coronet, and…Jubilife City?

Mars narrowed her eyes in thought. The ancients supposedly lived very, very long ago, and had mostly died out. If any still lived today, they wouldn't be pureblood, that's for sure. Nowhere NEAR pureblood, not even a quarter. The only problem was distinguishing the aura from the many similar auras near it.

Still, the Commander was surprised – and for the better. Cyrus would be very pleased…

"So this is Jubilife City…"

Tana stood next to her bike, wheeling it around among the crowds. She'd never been to the city before; this place made her feel tiny. The people were strange as well; many of them were giving her odd looks.

"Hey, Tana!"

Tana turned around, startled. What she saw startled her even more.

"Skailer!?"

The blonde-haired boy smirked at her. "I figured he'd make you a trainer."

"What do you mean, you 'figured'?" Tana said grumpily. "You sound like it's a bad thing!"

Skailer waved her off with his hand. "You're waaaay too sensitive. I was just saying that I had made that guess earlier. No harm in that, is there?"

Tana made her traditional pouting face at him.

"Alright, alright, I get it."

Then she smiled again. "What brings you here?"

Skailer shrugged. "I decided to be a trainer, too. It sounds like fun. Besides, these people that the professor said were chasing him…I don't like the sound of them."

Tana nodded firmly. Skailer could really be a kook at times, but when he got serious he really got serious. Sometimes it scared Tana when he did, but she was used to it. Besides, Skailer had a sixth sense for spotting trouble anywhere, anytime, anyplace. Whether he made it worse or he helped fix the problem, on the other hand, was up to him.

"Team Galactic, I think he called them… By the sound of things, they're going around stealing people's pokémon. Trying to gather energy to make a new universe or something to that effect." He paused to give Tana a moment to think.

She didn't need one. "Either they're a bunch of over-powered loonies or something fishy is going on."

Skailer nodded. "My thoughts exactly." He stood up straight. "I think I know what Rowan wants us to do."

"What's that?"

"Use being trainers as cover."

Tana blinked. It was brilliant. Dangerous, of course, but still brilliant. "I think it's a good idea."

Skailer nodded. "Until we can find out what they're trying to do exactly, we'll have to play as rivals. As long as we do that, they won't suspect us."

Tana smiled. "We're rivals now, anyway."

Skailer shrugged as usual. "Well, I'm heading for Oreburgh. I already have supplies to spare, and my very first pokémon to boot. Take your time." With that, he walked off.

Tana shook her head and headed for the pokémart nearby. Oreburgh wasn't far; she could get there by evening if she kept her shopping trip short. The thing was, she felt as though someone…or something…was watching her. She suppressed a shudder and did her best to act natural. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

She could only hope Skailer was right…


	5. Oreburgh City

I'm not dead! I swear! I just got sidetracked...had to move, summer school, that stuff.

Anywho, here's CHAPTER 5 OMG

* * *

Chapter Five Oreburgh

Jubilife City held no major interest to Tana, so she made her way for Oreburgh as soon as she was finished. It was a relatively short trip from Jubilife City and she made it there within an hour.

To her dismay, the Gym there was closed.

"Aw, man," Tana muttered, staring blankly at the door and the sign that was on it. A stranger approached her with a look of concern.

"I'm guessing you're new here?"

Tana nodded at the stranger. "Yeah. I'm a trainer. I'm here to take the gym challenge!"

The man laughed heartily. "You'll have to wait, kiddo. The gym leader went to the mines earlier today, and he hasn't come back yet."

"Should I go get him?"

"I wouldn't recommend it unless you're experienced."

"Why not?"

The man lowered himself slightly to where he was at Tana's eye view. "The mines are chock-full of rock-type pokémon. Unless you know what you're in for, I'd recommend not getting too hasty in there."

"I could use some experience," Tana said cheerfully before running off.

* * *

It turned out that the mines were a lot more deep and complicated than Tana expected. Before long, she and Piplup were completely lost.

"I get the feeling we've been going in circles," she muttered.

"I'd say that's pretty accurate."

Startled, Tana and Piplup spun around. "Who's there?"

"I should be the one asking that. What're you doing this far down, kid?"

Tana turned around to see a dirty miner behind her. He seemed in his early twenties, and had long, brown hair. His glasses were the only thing on him that was clean.

Tana stuttered. "I'm looking for the gym leader," she said. "I'm here to take the gym challenge, but someone told me that he was in the mines and I'd have to wait… So I came looking for him."

The man smiled. "Well, I saw him leaving just now. How's about I take you back to town?"

Tana nodded eagerly. "Yeah!"

* * *

"Commander, the signal has left Jubilife City."

Commander Mars had no idea whether to be happy or upset about this. "Are you tracking it?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes, ma'am."

Mars narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Wherever it is now, it's sure to head back to Jubilife. Are any of the team headed there?"

"Yes, ma'am. They're going to retrieve some data from Professor Rowan."

The Commander smirked. "Perfect. The old man's bound to have data on the ancients…"

* * *

"So Roark," Tana said eagerly. "Have you ever met the gym leader?"

The man Tana had met earlier nodded. "Yeah. He's pretty tough, they say."

"I bet he's awesome," Tana said. "It's not easy to become a gym leader."

"It definitely isn't," Roark said. "You have to go through a lot of tests, and if you run out of badges you have to prove yourself in order to get more of them made."

Tana winced. "Sounds tough."

Roark nodded. "If you're easy to beat, you shouldn't be a gym leader, right?"

"I guess that's true."

"ROARK!"

The miner glanced up. Tana noticed that it was the stranger from before.

"Roark! I see you're finally back!"

Roark nodded. "It's my responsibility to be here when a trainer comes, right? I think I've lingered underground for too long."

"The mine is no place for a gym leader!"

"Yeah, yeah." Roark waved him off and pulled out a ring of keys.

Tana blinked. "Wait a minute…YOU'RE the gym leader?!"

Roark nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't really feel like it," Roark said sheepishly. "Anyway, weren't you looking for a match with me?"

* * *

--END CHAPTER 5--

YAY! This fic is picking up slightly! What do you guys think?


End file.
